Cooper History
by The Writing Bee
Summary: Previously titled "Planning for a Steal". Completed.
1. Planning for a Steal

Lack of Sleep

--

How long had it been? Gah, who knows how many days, a lot. Three days, Bentley hadn't slept in THREE days, not a wink. Why sleep when he had this HUUUGE break in to plan, and was hacking and worming his way around security systems. "Hah! I'm unbeatable!" the turtle yelled at the screen as he cracked into the building's layout and started downloading. Sly walked over to him and poked his head over Bentley's shoulder.

"Great, for a while there I though you were losing your touch." The raccoon teased with a grin.

Sleep deprived, Bentley thought Sly was serious "What?! Don't be ridiculous Sly, there is no system, computer, or piece of hardware that I can't hack into." The turtle boasted, adjusting his large, nerdy glasses. The thief rolled his eyes while inwardly laughing at him; Bentley always took things way too seriously for his own good. He closed his eyes with a sigh, but opened them again at the sound of ticking and clicking to see his nerd of a friend working on a way into the building.

"Wah? Bentley! Get some rest, you've been up for days, you can work on it later!" Sly scolded, leaning on his cane casually. The cane belonged to his father, the only other thing besides his name and the Thevious Raccoonus that he had left of his father; he'd be damned if he went anywhere without it.

"No way Sly, I'm almost done anyway, I'm on a roll! HIC!" the turtle's glasses jumped slightly, now slightly skewed. He adjusted them and rubbed his eyes "I need some water." He mumbled, hopping off the chair and walking to the cooler they had to get a bottle. As he opened it and some mist came out, it formed into what looked like Clockwerk. "GYAAAAHHH!" the little turtle yelled, dropping the coolers lid and falling on his butt.

"What's wrong Bentley?" Sly asked, turning around and helping his friend up in time to see Murray come in.

"I! I-I-I thought I saw Clockwerk there for a moment." He gasped, on the verge of hyperventilating. Murray looked at the cooler, then to Bentley.

"I don't see him." The hippo commented, putting his knuckles on his hips. Sly sighed and tapped his cane on the ground.

"Bentley, you've been working too hard and too long, get some sleep." The raccoon half ordered, half suggested.

"No no no, I'm fine." He insisted, adjusting his glasses, "I have to finish the information on the building's schematics so we can start as soon as we can." Bentley stated firmly, nodding to try and perk himself up.

"If you don't get any sleep, how are you going to help me? You'll be too tired, now get some rest already!" Sly said, not to be deterred.

"Sly's right Bentley, like I can't drive if I'm asleep." Murray acknowledged.

Though it was two to one, Bentley didn't give in. "I'm fine, it's not that much longer any who." He insisted yet again, walking back to his chair and hopping into it. He had forgotten about the drink, and the fright the cooler gave him had scared his hiccups out any whom. He had begun typing again, looking at the computer screen and ignoring Sly's exasperated sigh. His eyes started to unfocus, and the text on the page began to look like a design, a design that turned into a snake "Huh?" Bentley blinked, watching as the snake seemed to slither toward him out of the computer screen in slow motion and start to open its jaws, the whole thing semi transparent. "WAH!" he yelled, putting his hands up and scooting as far back as possible in his chair.

"What is it now?" asked Sly, walking over and leaning on his friend's chair, looking at the computer screen.

"I thought I saw a snake, it looked like it was going to eat me." He gulped in reply, slowing his breathing yet again.

"That's it. Bentley, you are going to bed, and that's that." The raccoon stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"I do NOT need to go to bed, I feel fine!" the turtle argued, though it was true. "I…" he yawned "Just need to rest my eyes for a bit…" he mumbled, slumping back against the chair and closing his eyes. Sly sighed at his friend's stubbornness, then perked his ears up as he heard snoring. Looking down, the source was in-fact Bentley, whom had fallen asleep almost immediately. He laughed.

"Hey Murray, can you go get a blanket?" the raccoon asked, looking to his friend who nodded goofily.

"Sure thing Sly." And turned to Bentley's make shift bed, taking the blanket off of it and handing it to his stealthy friend.

"Thanks." He acknowledged, putting it around Bentley and standing back to check it was covering him enough. It was, so Sly turned and began walking toward his bed, shaking his head and laughing quietly. While Murray was still looking at Bentley, then shrugged and walked back to his own bed where he had been sleeping until Bentley yelled and woke him up. They would get to poke fun, or Sly would be able to, at Bentley tomorrow, but for now they had to rest.

End

_Heh. Okay, now when I wrote this, it was a re-write of a poem I did while I was ACTUALLY hallucinating from not sleeping in two days. It was really very weird, I was hearing music in the back round for a little while, and then I started seeing things, like the snake coming out of my computer screen, and the text on the screen turning into pretty patterns. And when I went for to re fill my glass of water, I kept seeing odd things out of the corner of my eye, like little movements. It was weird, and I finally went to bed when my buddy icon and other icons on the computer screen started to slow motion dance in place._


	2. Doing the Impossible

_Dark Grave Robber: heh, yes so far it seems everyone likes it a lot._

_Cephelo: Woo! Thank you lots._

_Luna: Yep, funny it is, just hope I can keep it up. '_

_Seeiko: Twines... That's a good one. But seriously, I don't really recommend you stay up three days in a row, tests have proven that if you are not involved in something to keep you up and fully alert, you really WILL start hallucinating (like what I did, sitting in front of the computer screen and reading stories). My friend tried that, and she said she started hearing voices. O.o'_

_Shark: Yes, drool and all..._

_Billy Goat is Gruff: That's what I'm planning on doing, and thank you. _

_Dragon Paragon: Tad unusual... Pff, I thought you were a lover of all things random! XDD any who, you can get inspiration from anything and everything._

_Mimic: Thank you, and after all the good reviews I got, I will be making another chapter! Woo hoo!_

-The Bee

-

Finally, they had arrived. The van skidded to a halt in the alley behind the museum, and a certain thieving raccoon popped out of the back. He snuck around the corner and to the side of the building before pulling out his bunnocucom and looking around. "All right Bentley, where's the way in?" he whispered.

"Well Sly, to your right should be a drain pipe leading up to the roof, climb up that and I'll tell you what to do next when you get there." he replied. Bentley had woken up about... three in the after noon, only to receive immediate criticism and jokes from Sly. According to him, Bentley had snored louder than Murray, and drooled on top of it. He finished the plans on a way into the building, still doing his best to ignore Sly's laughter, and they had set off in time to get there in the dead of night.

The museum had beefed its security up after the arrival of their new exhibit; Slytunkhamen Cooper's Thieving Canes. The news report had commented the museum now being 'impossible to penetrate' with its updated, state of the art security system. As for the canes, they had been found in Egypt, and a one Carmalita Fox had stated the design looked similar to a certain Cooper's thieving cane. After that had been stated, research was immediately conducted, and sure enough, they came up with pictures of a thieving raccoon with the canes depicted in hieroglyphics. Further research showed they were used by other Coopers in their practice, Rioichi Cooper for example. After this information came to light, security was immediately increased to protect it from collector thieves, Sly being the main worry. Well, he'd be damned if he didn't get those canes for two reasons; 1) They were a part of his family, and 2) It's kind of fun to do the impossible.

Reaching the top of the roof and climbing up onto the ledge, he almost stepped forward onto the roof- right where security beams were. He halted and stood up straight, looking around before taking his bunnocucom out to show Bentley what was up. "Well they certainly thought ahead, there's also some security cameras along the roof top ledge, so you should probably knock those out before you do anything else." the turtle stated firmly.

"Gotcha." he whispered back, tucking the bonocucom back into his backpack. With perfect balance, the Cooper ran along the rooftops rail, knocking off the security cameras that were no match for his cane. Those taken out, he turned invisible and began to creep onto the roof. The Thievius Raccoonus complete, he had learned to walk while invisible, something very helpful. Slinking through easily, he walked up to the skylight window and opened it, leaving it open and dropping through invisibly. Still invisible, the Cooper glanced around carefully, eyeing the blinking red dots that betrayed cameras' locations. He slunk behind a large display before taking out his bonocucom and looking around. "All right Bentley, I'm in. Now what?" he inquired.

"Well, Sly, this museum is one of the largest in Europe, so this could take a while." the turtle began, scanning the blue prints on his computer. After a few moments, Bentley started talking again "Lessee here... ah. You are currently in the Chinese exhibit, third floor. You want to get to the second floor, that's where the display is. When you get there you can just follow the signs to the Egyptian exhibit. Be careful of the lasers and security fields, this place is locked down pretty tight." and with that, the com link switched off and Sly slipped the communicator back into his back pack.

Body in complete shadow, Sly poked his head around the display and surveyed the area carefully. Determining a course of action, he shot off in the direction of the stairs, leaping gracefully over the low restriction fence designed to show the exhibit was closed. It was a quick descent and dodging the single camera was all too easy. Leaping over the second security fence at the bottom of the stairs, he quickly hid behind one of the thick curtains before peeking out again. "Hmmm... Colonial Exhibit." he murmured, squinting at the sign. Interesting as it was (not) Sly decided not to read the following paragraphs on the sign. Sharp blue eyes scanned the area until they came to a halt on a large sign near the stairs leading to the first floor. "Ah, a directory."

Glancing around carefully, his tail twitching with anticipation as he calculated the camera's movements before shooting out from his hiding place. Stopping to duck behind a few exhibits, he turned invisible and crept over to the large directory. Running a finger over the map, it trailed to the second level until it ran across the words "EGYPTIAN EXHIBIT". He smirked and snapped his eyes to the 'You Are Here' sticker before slowly trailing them to the Egypt Exhibit. Briefly peeking around the side to see the door he was to take, he spied a decorated sign emblazoned with the words 'EGYPT' above said door. Sly glanced back at the map to see the room's shape before slinking off toward the closed door. Checking to see if any cameras were pointed his way, he tried the handle to find it locked. "Tch, why am I not surprised..." he muttered, looking at the lock carefully. It didn't look really complex... He was about to pull out his lock picking kit when his ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. He swiveled his head around and turned invisible as a guard came up the stairs, shining his flashlight around the main room.

Sly's eyes narrowed at a jingling sound, eyes sweeping the guard carefully until he found what he was looking for. His invisible mouth grinned as he saw a ring of keys on the guard's belt. The guard turned around to leave, and Sly quickly took advantage of it. Revealing himself behind the guards back and leaping into action, the goose only had time to half way turn around before he was hit in the head with a thieving cane. Luckily Sly caught him by the back of his uniform before he could tumble down the stairs, thus making the thieve's job harder. Carefully laying him down along the stairs so he wouldn't roll off, Sly nicked the keys and leapt back over the security fence. Back in front of the door, he held the ring of keys up and flicked through them until the desired one came to his hand. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile as the door creaked open and he slunk inside.

It was a fair sized room, and decorated to look like a pharaohs tomb. His eyes glanced about until a familiar shine caught his eyes and they locked on. Slytunkhamen Cooper's Thieving Canes. The same design as his own cane, but made for more speed. Sly grinned as he slunk forward, carefully putting his hands on either side of the glass display and lifting it up. The glass now tilted to the side, his right hand holding it up, he snagged the canes and put them in his backpack, pulling out the paper calling card and placing it where the canes had been. Then, carefully putting the glass back, he slunk out of the exhibit and locked the door behind him. He easily jumped over the fence again and replaced the keys on the guard's belt before walking down the stairs. Suddenly, his bonnocucom buzzed and it was Bentley, literally yelling into the communication link.

"SLY! You triggered a silent alarm! Get out of there buddy, because I just saw a police car drive by with Inspector Carmalita Fox at the wheel!"

"All right, all right. Where's the quickest exit route?" Sly asked, ears pinned back in annoyance.

"Well, there's some windows on the second floor you could probably get out of, the lock's on the inside so you should have no problem opening them." and with that, the com link shut off. Forsaking all secrecy he bolted up the stairs and across the Colonial Exhibit to the windows at the other side, unlocking the simple lock and opening it in time to hear the sound of a job well done.

"COOPER!" yelled Carmalita Fox as the front door was thrown open. Sly couldn't help suppress a grin as he leapt out of the window and on top of the van bellow. Quickly swinging off the roof and into it, cane catching the doors to close it behind him. Mission accomplished. Sly got the canes without a hitch, and he even got the good Inspector over here in process.

-

_chagrin betcha didn't think I'd actually do it, huh? Well... you know. School and all, plus we had finals last week, and I usually spend my time online, not writing stories. ' eh-heh... So! This MAY turn into a full blown story, or may just stay as two chapters. Your reviews will determine that! Soo... keep in mind that my chapters will probably be far apart, as I work on them (or at least I worked on this one) during computer class, in my free time after I finish the projects that are due._


End file.
